The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
After trauma or surgical intervention, there may be a need to fix bone fragments or portions together to immobilize the fragments and permit healing. Compressive force can be applied to the bone fragments by encircling the bone fragments or bridging the fragments together across a broken, sectioned, resected or otherwise compromised portion of the bone. The compressive forces should be applied such that upon ingrowth of new bone, the fragments will heal together and restore strength to the site of trauma or surgical intervention.
For example, in many reconstructive procedures of the hip, the greater trochanter is often resected from the proximal femur and then retracted to permit the physician to approach the joint. After the femoral head is replaced with a prosthetic femoral component, the greater trochanter can be relocated and fastened in place. Existing methods for reattachment of the greater trochanter include the use of U-bolts, bolts, clamps, plates and screws.
While these methods work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improved apparatus and methods to apply compressive force to a bone, such as the greater trochanter, across a fracture or other resected area to maintain alignment and assist healing. Further, there is a need for apparatus and methods that are easy to use intraoperatively to accommodate various bone sizes or shapes, or locations of bone fractures or resections.